Run Devil Run
by hyoriblack
Summary: Azkaban. Un lugar donde todos eran asesinos rastreros, sádicos traidores y asquerosos seres humanos culpables de los peores crímenes. Menos uno.


**NOTHING IS GONNA CHANGE MY WORLD**

Era un pasillo oscuro que se tendía en la oscuridad. Una sola ventanilla al final cubierta por barrotes duros y fríos. Esa pared era lo único que separaba el encierro de la libertad pero hasta ahora seguía siendo implacable. Quien quisiera entrar a esa zona se encontraría primero con el cartel de "ALTA SEGURIDAD" y lo pensaría dos veces porque aunque estuviesen encerrados, aquellos criminales estaban desquiciados al punto de que su desquiciadas voces llegaban y penetraban en las mentes de quienes los escuchaban.

Intercaladas, una, dos, tres, doce celdas hechas de cemento puro. Eran frías como los mil demonios y provocaban una oscuridad que sólo apresuraba la locura de sus huéspedes. Allí, entre esas celdas, uno a uno se presentaban todos, mortífagos todos, asesinos todos, crueles, viles, asquerosos, rastreros todos. Menos uno. Recién llegado. El más temido. El único inocente. El único leal. Confundido, trastornado, apenado, decepcionado, desesperado, demasiado cansado, al borde de la depresión, al borde de las lagrimas, atrapado en la angustia Sirius Black.

Conversaba con su mejor amigo, sin respuestas, un acto que se transformaría en rutina porque viéndolo fríamente el único que no lo había traicionado era él, que estaba muerto. Ese era el precio que se pagó por derrotar a Voldemort. Y James posiblemente le escuchaba pero no servía de nada. Sirius pasó toda la noche sentado, apoyado contra la pared, embriagado de dolor con la cabeza entre sus manos. _Mañana pensaré la venganza, mañana buscaré una salida. _

**HELLO DARKNESS, MY OLD FRIEND**

Cuando pasan doce años entre locos sólo se puede caer también en la locura. Esa era una especie de sistema defensivo que permitía codearse con el resto y no caer en la desesperación. Se permitía estar loco, regresando luego a sus cabales, para no perderse en ese estado tan penoso. La ira, la pena, se turnaban. Sirius no lo soportaba más. Y cuando venían esos momentos duros se encontraba a si mismo pensando formas de terminar con todo rápidamente, no seguir, pero era necesario hacerlo. Era necesario vengarse y cuidar a Harry. Dos cosas que flotaban constantemente en su mente y lo mantenían vivo entre pensamientos contradictorios, pensamientos dolorosos que con el tiempo eran aplacados por el desanimo.

Encontraba la lucidez a ratos conversando con su mejor amigo y allí perdía la noción del tiempo. Repetía minuciosamente todos los recuerdos de su vida y sobretodo los de los últimos cuatro años. Más tarde se preguntaba si realmente había vivido todo lo que había sucedido o si no era más que obra de su mente. Si realmente habían pasado por tanto. Si existían injusticias como esas. Si estaba pagando por algo injusto o por algo de lo cual era culpable. Si afuera lo recordaban. Qué había hecho en la vida para pagar con eso. 

Cuando cayó en la resignación creó una nueva rutina que iba en contra de su personalidad por completo. Dormir todo el día. Era la única forma de vencer a la realidad, al menos hasta que venían por él. Aquellos dementores, guardias de la cárcel, perfectos guardias si lo que se quiere es castigar porque no había peor castigo que esos minutos en los que se encontraba frente a frente con ellos y sentía como todo regresaba a él, todo lo malo al mismo tiempo. Su madre, su hermano, James muerto…

¿Cómo no planear una venganza? Le habían quitado su vida ante sus ojos. Aunque ya no importaba. Había sido hace mucho tiempo, ya se veía muy lejano, ya no tenía peso en su mente. Lo había terminado por aceptar. Pasaría ahí el resto de su vida, sin saber nada de nadie más que de sus compañeros de alta seguridad.

**THE OLD FAMILIAR THING **

No llevaba la cuenta. Cada cierto tiempo venía Cornelius y le recordaba que día era, así se fue enterando de todo el tiempo que permaneció dentro. Aquella vez no era la diferencia. Otro día más que pasaba sentado en el piso apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos mirando a través de los barrotes. _Hola, Cornelius_. El hombre dio un salto, se ponía muy nervioso vez que entraba en esa zona pero debía hacerlo periódicamente.

Sirius recordaba la primera vez que vino Cornelius desde su encierro, como inocentemente le repetía que no era culpable de nada. Luego lo pensó fríamente. Todos decían lo mismo. Y Cornelius, allí parado, sudando frío. Como odiaba todo eso. Suerte que sólo eran diez minutos. Sirius se veía tan lucido que a ratos costaba creer todo lo que había hecho. Incluso le saludaba con una expresión de lastima en su rostro que era capaz de conmover a todo aquel que le mirase. Claro que esa sensación se esfumaba por completo cuando se recordaba el porqué estaba allí encerrado.

No se movió de su lugar. Afuera debió haber sido un día realmente soleado porque la zona completa estaba iluminada por una luz radiante y un calor que no se sentía hace mucho. Cornelius se abanicaba con El Profeta. Cuanto tiempo sin leer el diario. Se levantó para estirar los pies y se acercó a los barrotes. El primer ministro estaba observando la celda de enfrente e hizo una pequeña acotación hacía alguien que estaba tras la puerta que no se lograba divisar desde el ángulo en donde él estaba. Aquí hay algo que tenemos que arreglar, dijo, y señaló hacia la esquina del techo que ya estaba por caerse. Entonces se acercó más para ver la cara de la mortífaga, su prima, Bellatrix, que había notado esa falla hace tiempo y esperaba que nadie más lo hiciera porque cabía la posibilidad de escapar por allí. Sonrió burlón. Luego su cara cambió por completo.

Allí estaba en primera plana tan claro como el día. Una rata. Sin un dedo. Justo aquel dedo. Lo hubiese podido reconocer aun habiendo perdido la vista. Seguía escondido, seguía LIBRE. Necesitaba el diario. Necesitaba saber donde estaba. Necesitaba salir YA. _Lindo día, ¿no cree primer ministro? _Él se giró sorprendido y murmuró "eh, claro Black" un poco nervioso. _Veo que trae el diario esta mañana, como extraño esos crucigramas._ Cornelius calló. Sintió lástima por aquel "pobre diablo" y alzó su mano con un simple "Toma Black", era sólo un diario, ¿a quien le haría daño eso? Y Sirius tras las rejas sintió un impulso que lo devolvió al mundo.

_Es hora de salir de aquí. No sé como, porqué nunca nadie lo a logrado, pero soy el jodido Sirius Black y eso siempre a hecho una diferencia. _


End file.
